


The Moritat

by wormlover



Series: Oddities [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 15.10.20, Poetry, lament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormlover/pseuds/wormlover
Summary: Poem \\ Lament
Series: Oddities [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087133





	The Moritat

**Author's Note:**

> Original title of the file created on the 15.10.20: “I”. \\\ I don’t remember what’s it about exactly but I guess my father plays a role.

Slicing your loins in an attempt to gather my sanity, rippling with existing. With belonging, with infinity taking this insanity with my bare hand. Take this rhythm and adopt it as you would a son, as you would a daughter, as your would the laws of this lingering ambiguity. 

What is there more than ambiguity, what is there further than fact. He trembles with this dawning fact upon his head, knowing. No human, no animal, although - interchangeably - definite.   
Take this path, finder, take this route, looker. Take this way of crazing into humankind. 

Peel yourself right off the earth, it’s the wayfarers epoch - and you, restless father of tearing flesh - shall sing of my first farewell. For eating my limbs and gasping at gale, smell this carrion of soul. 

Have you ever ripped your flesh apart, friend, as a mother would, rotting at the very flailing fingertips. Have you ever turned your liver inside out, everting your very lung - for time shall run another way and the planes shall shift beneath my crushed carcass. 

Make yourself a god, make yourself a beast, turn this body of taunting tragedies upon uttered finalities. Take this form and take this corpus and pretend to be on ways far wilting from human mind, unresting- unsettling- now.


End file.
